Gears Of War: Sagawa
by Kitty Grelle
Summary: It's been five months since the weapon was used, five months since Myrriah was killed -finally!- and five months since his father and Dom's death. After all that they had stayed to rebuild homes and buildings and flushing out rogue Locusts and Strandeds. Things were actually starting to look good and finally come together... Now there is trouble in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Hi people! Thanks for stumbling upon this story! **

**I'm not well aquainted with the GOW series, I only played 3 and a part of 1 so I do have a lot of catching up to do. My goodness the research! But, since I don't know a lot of stuff I'm making up my own bits, a lot of my own bits. I know they live on Sera, but for my sake and lack of knowledge they are going to still be on Earth. So yeah, it can be counted sorta as an AU-ish thing. **

**To all who are disappointed in this, I am sorry. ^^" But if there is anyone who is interested in helping me and want to help write this with me feel free to PM me! You have to be a really good writer though, I don't like slackers. **

**Until then please enjoy my Zombie of story!**

~oooo~

**Chapter One: New Mission**

**.**

**.**

_"Delta Squad, report to the Chairman's office. I repeat; Delta Squad report to the Chairman's office..."_

Marcus grumbled as he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell does he want now?_ It's been five months since the weapon was used, five months since Myrriah was killed -finally!- and five months since his father and Dom's death. After all that they had stayed to rebuild homes and buildings and flushing out rogue Locusts and Strandeds. Things were actually starting to look good and finally come together, and he was finally able to get sleep that wasn't riddled with nightmares half of the time; he could actually rest.

Now Chairman Hoffman was calling them, which soured his mood.

"He better not be calling us to complain about his shit." Marcus growled to himself as he sat up, the bed creaking under him. With a heavy sigh he heaved himself up and took a shower, shaved and threw on some well-worn jeans and a puke green tank top. On his way out of the room he grabbed his Lancer, more out of suspicion than a habit. A Chairman's call always means trouble after all.

He walked down the hallway of many other dorm rooms, ignoring the clean green walls as he stomped his way through, mind reeling with thoughts. Why were they being called? Locusts? They had to get them already; they were to be deployed off in the Middle East tomorrow to do that and some community service mojo, some support to help one of the cities being rebuilt.

"Hey, Marcus!" A feminine voice called to him. As he turned it took him a while to figure out that he had been left the halls and was now outside, strange. He grunted at her in response, taking in her appearance. Tall blond with blue eyes, light blue form-fitting tank top, blue jeans and boots to match, she looked normal. That scowl on her face though, was clearly not normal. Anya rarely scowled, and when she did it was because of Baird. No, this wasn't a scowl, it was a snarl.

The sergeant raised a questioning eyebrow at her, waiting for the response she was about to burst out at him when Cole called his name. Behind Anya the two were walking side by side, dressed almost like twins. Marcus rarely saw the dark-skinned football player in a tank top, and that was only when he met him. They wore black pants and grey tops, black boots to match. Both had their weapons slung onto their back, Cole his Gnasher and Baird his Hammerburst.

"Hey, long time no see sleepy head! You slept well into the day!" Cole called out to him as they got closer, the superstar patting his hand on the leader's shoulder. Another grunt, he didn't feel like talking today.

Baird looked at Anya and with a snicker he shook his head. "What?!" She snapped.

The engineer laughed. "I've never seen you so over the edge like that Anya, a really nice look on you."

"Shove off Baird," the female hissed before storming off in the direction of their destination. Marcus threw them a questioning look. Nope, he hadn't seen Anya that angry in a while.

"What's got her panties in a twist?"

Cole chuckled as the team set after her. "Oh, she just got in a tussle with another chick, a really mean one if you ask me."

"Yea, and she was a total bitch too. I thought only I could upset Anya!" Baird threw his hands up. "Clearly my job was taken away from me!"

"Who was she?" Marcus asked, ignoring Baird's wailing. The only other women he knew were Sam and Bernie, and none of them would spike an argument with each other, they were simply too close.

"Eh, we don't know her. Some newbie I guess." Cole said with a shrug.

"A body that could kill and words to back it up apparently." Baird told as he made body curves in the air. "She's clearly got the coco-cola bottle figure down pact!"

"Baird, shut up." Marcus ordered.

"What? I'm just saying..." The blond grumbled, Cole patting him on the back as he chuckled again. They made their way to the office Anya was already there, standing in a corner with her arms crossed and a thunderous expression on her face. Yep, she was still pissed.

"Ok what is it Chairman? Do I get my Nobel prize for most Locust kills now?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Nope, that's all me!" Baird declared.

The Hoffman looked at them all quietly for a long while. Then, he chuckled. All of them raised an eyebrow at this, and even Anya looked suspicious. "You are all being deployed away from here in Asia. You have an additional teammate, which you are now responsible for Marcus, and you are going to help liberate their city."

"What?! How come he gets a kid and I don't!" Baird complained. Marcus shot him a look before turning his attention back to the Chairman.

"Asia? That's almost halfway across the world."

"Yes well, apparently the Locusts have regrouped there and are putting up a fight with our chinky-eyed friends. We have to lend them a hand." Cole scowled at that.

Marcy's hummed in agreement and shifted his weigh to the left. "Ok, so what about the trainee?"

"Well, this person isn't exactly trainee material, seeing that they can beat the pants off a man with only a pebble and kill about almost anyone with a penny. A foul temper this one, so watch out." He glanced at Anya and coughed off a laugh. "You will be deployed tomorrow as o' five hundred hours, that's all. We already have another team to do your community service job. Instead of your usual four pair you will be six, so get Sam to go along with you." He ordered as he handed Marcus a small stack of papers. A clear dismissal, the team left and had to listen to Baird complaining all the way.

"How come I don't get anyone to teach?" Baird growled.

Anya's eyes found Sam on the way out and motioned for her to come over as she sighed and shook her head. Sam was with them soon, giving them all curious looks. "What's goin' on?"

"We're being set off tomorrow for a vacation to Tokyo," Marcus answered as he shifted through the papers. "Private flight, first class."

"Sweet, are we goin' to the springs?"

"And eating dumplings while we're at it," the sergeant growled as he balled up the paper and tossed in a trashcan passing by.

Baird groaned behind them, making the Indie cock her head to the side. "Who stole his teddy?"

"Ah its nothing, Baird's just hot because Marcus got a kid." Cole told her.

Sam looked back at the complaining male with furrowed eyebrows. "Baird, what makes you think that anyone would want _you_ to be their mentor?"

"Hmm, well let's see." The engineer counted on his fingers. "I'm awesome as hell, I practically rebuilt this entire shithole of a place, and I can't be the only smart person in this military…" he gazed off for a bit. "No wait, yes I can."

"Baird baby, if they assigned the newbie to Marcus then obviously this person is fighting material and huge bulk, not engineering." Cole told him with a grin. "Beside nobody knew you wanted to pass your smart ass brain cells to someone else."

"Well nobody bothered to ask!" the other grumbled, though he swelled at Cole's compliments.

Sam shook her head and elbowed Cole in the ribs. "Be careful, those brain cells might explode if his ego gets any bigga."

"Hey, shut up ok? I can't take one compliment without you raining on my parade. Are you jealous?"

"No, but I bet you are." She returned with a smirk.

The man narrowed his eyes. "And why would I be jealous of you?"

"Guys, enough with the flirting ok?" Anya chided in amusement. Both of them sputtered and glared at her.

"What?!"

"Seriously, it's giving me a headache." Marcus growled. "Obviously this person has to be good for me to mentor them. I got no info on them."

"What? Not even the baby mama?" Baird asked, slightly surprised.

"Not even. My guess is Hoffman wants to surprise us. Trust me Baird; if I didn't have to do this I would've gladly left you the burden."

"Abandoning your kids Marcus?"

"I don't want any kids."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Not that you'll have someone to have'em with," Sam muttered.

Baird turned and glared at her. "Seriously?!"

"What?" She asked, feigning innocents. Marcus shook his head at the two.

**.**

**.**

**Day One:Part One**

**.**

**.**

All of them met up at a plane the next day at 5 am sharp. Sam was in a deep conversation with Anya, who didn't look as angry as she did yesterday. Baird was checking his guns, sharpening his blade and checking his rounds. Marcus was staring off into space somewhere deep in thought. At first he wondered who the trainee would be, but as soon as that crossed his mind it wondered off to Asia. Why were the Locusts regrouping in Asia? After Myrriah's death they were supposed to be scattered, yet regrouping? What were they planning?

_What are those twisted bastards up to?_ He grouches in his mind. He was pulled out of it when Cole tapped his shoulder. "What?" He growled. Cole nodded ahead of him, making the squad leader look.

Someone was walking over to then, a female by her figure. Her skin was dark like Cole's, long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail and swaying behind her at her elbows. In her hand was a Lancer, on her back was a sword, her left hip a snub pistol and her right a rack of blades. Slanted almond shaped eyes held chocolate-brown orbs, eyebrows slim but thick. Her full lips turned down in a frown and her face twisted up into a snarl as she neared. In his peripheral vision he saw Anya tense up and inwardly sighed.

"Who are you?" He asked as the female stopped in front of him. She didn't speak; instead she looked him over with narrowed eyes. Once done her eyes connected to his.

"Marcus Fenix?" she asked with a heavy accent.

A raised eyebrow, a nod, though Marcus couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was his trainee. He didn't train females for one; they were too much of a hassle. And what could she do? She was short, shorter than Anya. She was at least 5'6, no taller than that! Then again her eyes were narrow and slanted, so she had to be mixed of an Asian breed. _No wonder she's so short. _He glanced down at her hands, puny. Her feet were of course small and she had a nice figure, Baird wasn't lying about that. Down pact indeed, but that didn't mean she was capable. _But then again I though Anya wasn't capable at first…_ A sigh escaped him.

Baird looked up from his gun and flushed. "It's her!" The female shot him a scalding glare before turning her attention back to Marcus.

"Well, they weren't lying about you being a big gorilla." She mumbled as stared Marcus down for a few more moments. Baird snorted at that and shook his head. Once she got tired of staring she glared past his bulk to Anya, a sneer on her face. Anya tensed even more, her grip on her Lancer tight. The female walked past Marcus and onto the plane. Sam was standing between her and Anya as the female walked by, warily keeping her eyes on the newcomer and her friend. Cole sighed and shook his head before climbing on as well, Anya and Sam following soon after.

Baird came after Marcus with a sour expression. "Future cat fights," the engineer mumbled. Marcus hummed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One: Hours later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The flight was twelve hours long, and more than half of that time was spent in silence, silent glares and tense air. Marcus was annoyed, that much was told by his body language. This girl, his trainee, just waltz into his squad, already antagonized one of his troops and didn't say shit about herself, not even her name. It annoyed him on so many levels that he couldn't help but glare at her every now and then, but after half an hour he completely ignored her. It wasn't worth his time. And then of course, after the eight hour mark, Baird had to open his mouth. He was quiet for eight hours though, the longest so far. Marcus would've given him a medal.

"So what's your name?" All eyes turned to the woman, who was looking at Baird with a closed off expression. She simply stared at him and didn't say a thing before looking away. That didn't deter the engineer though.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Hellooooo? Know what, it's OK. Some people don't have names, so I'll give you one..." He sat there and thought, elbow on his knee and chin in hand. He hummed for an annoyingly ten minutes before he snapped his fingers. "Lucy! How's about Lucy?" He looked at her, finding out that she wasn't paying attention to him. "Or we could call you Katy. Oooh, Lashaunda, do you like that?"

Silence.

Cole was holding back a chuckled and Marcus was outright annoyed. Sam elbowed Anya with a grin on her face, the other with a blank face but her mouth twitched on the ends.

"India? Brittany? You look like a Brittany. I think I'll call you Brit for short."

Still, the stranger ignored him.

Clearly getting annoyed, Baird kept talking. "Or you know what? Let's go with Bitch! That fits perfectly. Yes? No? Ok, how's about Cupcake, or Sweety. Oh!" He exclaimed. "Buttercup!" That earned him a sour glare from the female, making him smirk. "Yup, your name will be Buttercup." A growl came from her, narrow eyes already slits.

"You will not call me Buttercup." She told him slowly, voice threatening.

Baird was excited, he got a reaction from the female and got her to talk, two points! "Well until you give us your name sweet cheeks, you will be Buttercup." Brown eyes glowered dangerously before she stood, grabbed her Lancer and walking to the other side of the plane. Baird watched her with a smug look.

Cole chuckled and shook his head. "Baird baby, you are something else."

"At least I got her to talk right? And now she has a name!"

"I am not calling her Buttercup," Marcus sneered.

Anya nodded. "I could do with Bitch though."

Sam shook her head at them all. "All of you are too much."

The rest of the plane ride was silent, so the group was glad when they finally jumped off. Baird smirked as 'Buttercup' walked past him with a scowl on her face. Marcus ignored them as he observed his surroundings. They were standing in the once glorious city of Tokyo, now nothing but an empty wrecked city with tall empty buildings. "Fort Sagawa is on the outskirts of Shinjiku." Marcus's trainee told them, eyes scanning the area.

Cole scratched the back of his head as he too observed the area. "Not at all what it used to be when I came here."

"Yea, I wanted to wear a yukata." Sam murmured with a tight grip on her Long Shot.

Marcus turned to his team. "Ok this is the deal, the pilot told us we have to reach the end of Tokyo before we reach the other plane, they didn't have enough fuel to take us there and journey back. We need to find some way to communicate with Hoffman before we leave the city; he wants a report on what goes here. Keep your weapons up and your eyes sharp." After that Marcus led them through the fallen city at a quick pace, all eyes sharp and wary. Tokyo was silent except for their footsteps, which seemed to echo through the dead city. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, it was silent.

Sam took her time to observe the new girl of the group. "So that's Marcus's kid huh?" she muttered. Anya glanced sideways at her before looking ahead.

"Sadly. Just when I thought I was not going to see her again too. My damn luck."

"Awe come on sweet heart, it can't be that bad."

"Really? Do you want to know how bad it really is?"

"I would like to yes, but some other time really. We aren't exactly in the position to be pointin' fingers and cryin'."

"I'm not crying!"

"'Course you're not."

They walked through the city, around crumbled pieces of fallen building and over large jagged glass and gas puddles. Cole looked around the area with a frown on his face. Marcus frowned as well and stopped, the others following suit. "Something doesn't feel right," he murmured.

Baird tightened his grip on his Hammerburst as his sharp eyes scanned the area. "It doesn't…"

"Everyone be quiet and stick to the shadows." Nodding, they all scattered, pressed against walls and behind large boulders and broken pieces of debris, Cole and Baird sticking with each other. Marcus saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his trainee disappear. Frowning, he looked on ahead. After a while of creeping the group started to relax slightly. A crunch was heard, making them still and tense again, faint heavy footsteps becoming louder and louder.

They watched as a large group of Locusts turned a corner and walked down the street. There were at least fifteen of them, all flipping over rocks and going through buildings, trashing area's as though searching for something. Cole had to hold his breath as a Locust walked past his large rock, sweat rolling down his face as he made himself as still as a statue. The Locust walked past without notice, carrying on its way.

And the something fell.

All of them turned to see Marcus mouth the word 'Shit!' before the beast opened its mouth to call out an alarm. A dagger whisked through the air, impaling it in its throat. Another followed quickly behind, burying itself in its forehead. The dead Locust fell over the rock, and Cole caught it before it fell to the ground, Baird caught its gun before it clattered.

All eyes turned to where the daggers came from, and from the shadows they saw a mangled body being dragged. Buttercup slunk out later on, cleaning her sword. She simply gave them a glance and then a pointed look at her daggers. Baird pulled them out with a sneer and waved them at her. She ignored him instead to look at Marcus. The sergeant nodded ahead of them, turning their attention back to the other Locusts.

Anya fixed him a look and shook her head. Sam looked down at him from where she was perched on the second floor, with a fallen beam leading up to it, and did the same. Cole gave a silent groan. Marcus grunted, agreeing with them. They weren't going to get past the others without being found out. 'Ok,' he mouthed and held up his hand. Each thick finger folded down. Five, four, three, two…

Sam took the first shots, being in the highest position, sniping the back of a Locusts head off. The other's shouted in alarm as their comrade fell and two more were sniped down before all of them were alerted. Weapons went free, bullets went flying, and on the other side a Retro Lancer dropped to the ground. Anya swore loudly as a bullet grazed her cheek. Two Locusts snuck around and surprised Cole and Baird, both turning to fight the things hands on.

The fight was quick, and after a span of ten minutes only two Locusts were left, both seeking refuge behind an overturned bus. The Gears jumped out and slowly walked toward them. One Locust popped up, swinging an Ink Grenade. Its hand went missing as it was cut off, its head soon following. Panicking, its partner shot wildly, giving a guttural screech before everything went silent. Buttercup stepped from behind the bus, cleaning her long blade. She gave them a blank look as she sheathed her sword and walked a small ways away to pick up her Lancer.

"Am I the only one who didn't see her use a gun?" Baird questioned.

"I like to use my blades, guns are last resort," Buttercup stated as she walked over and snatched her daggers from his hand where he still held them.

"Hey, you could have cut me!" Baird snapped.

"I was planning to," Buttercup retorted.

Marcus ignored them in favor of walking around the bus to observing her work. "Stick to the group next time," he ordered gruffly before continuing on. Buttercup gave the tiniest of smiles and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day One Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Gears decided to camp in at one of the hotels for the night, the luxury building being nothing but a crumbly and dusty mess. Some of the rooms were still useful, so they chose three closest to each other. It was on the second floor, high enough to alert them of any presence coming their way with an easy view point, and if they needed a quick escape they could slide down the rocks and slates on the side of the building where the window use to be.

"Ok, Anya, you and Sam bunk together, Cole you and Baird." Marcus ordered gruffly.

Baird made a face as he looked at the leader. "What? So you get to bunk with a chick? No fair!" Marcus closed his eyes momentarily before shaking his head and walking to his room, Buttercup following behind him after staring at the room with a blank expression.

Anya sighed and patted the engineer's shoulder, Sam chuckling beside her before the two walked away. Cole nudged him in his side with his elbow and led the grudging man to their room.

Once inside Baird shut the door and sighed dramatically. "No telling what kinds of fun they're having."

"Baird baby, if anything is going on in there we will _definitely_ hear it," the superstar prompted as he sat his Gnasher on the wall between both of the beds. Setting his Sawed Off down beside it with a wince the blond male dropped himself on his bed. He stared out at the gaping hole in their room before sighing again and rubbing his hands over his face.

"And I thought we would finally be rebuilding and settling down, now we have to liberate Asia."

"Not the entire Asian continent, just a part of it. Relax man, we've dealt with the Locusts before and killed their leader, remember? If anything they are regrouping and trying to strengthen up and whatnot. Next week when we reach Fort Sagawa we'll tear'em a new asshole."

"Besides the one in the middle of their face?" Baird looked up from his fingers in thought. "I like that."

The earpiece buzzed. Marcus voice filled their heads. _"Rest up, I'm taking first watch."_

_"Roger that,"_ Anya replied. Baird raised his arms and stretched, groaning when his back cracked pleasantly. Cole just smiled at him and told the other's the second watch was his, Sam being next.

"Get some sleep Tinkle Toes."

"Uuuugh I wish you would stop calling me that! It was an accident!"

Cole just chuckled while shaking his head, lying down on his bed. Grumbling Baird did the same, punching the pillows a few times before closing his eyes. Surprisingly the covers were comfortable.

Buttercup was sitting on her bed Indian style while Marcus looked out through the hole in the wall. She was staring into his back with a blank but almost curious gaze. The Gear clearly knew he was being stared at, but he didn't show it. He actually wanted to ignore her for the night, but then again he wanted to pry some information from her. She wasn't just sent here to be trained to be a Gear; she had too much experience for that. _Must have been sent here for a different reason..._

He looked back at her with analyzing eyes. She was still staring at him.

"What do you want?" He huffed as he turned his attention back to the outside. Shuffling was heard behind him and the faintest rustle of bed sheets. He didn't have to look to know she had walked and was now standing over him. Her long shadow stretched beside him.

"How did you kill Myrriah?"

Marcus blinked once and frowned. "Hammer of Dawn, why?"

"You will need that."

"What?" He turned around and looked at her, and was greeted with her back side as she turned and walked away, quietly sitting herself on the bed and turning around before she lied down, her back towards him.

The sergeant narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. They would need the Hammer? What could possibly need that? It wouldn't be a Lambert Berserker; all of the Lamberts were dead. So then what? _I need to get some information from her tomorrow,_ he told himself before turning back to watch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ooo~ Day Two Part 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anya was the last to hold watch for the night, getting plenty of sleep she knew she needed. So when the sun was high enough in the sky for her to tell it was noon she woke up her partner, shaking her shoulders lightly before going out into the hall and knocking on the other's doors. All of them filed out of the hall moments later, weapons and armor on. As expected, when they walked through the digressed city they didn't get silence. Baird shot off his mouth again.

"So Buttercup, you mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

Said female's eye twitched, but she continued to walk a steady pace beside her mentor. She was busy observing him, his aura and the way he held himself before the annoying blond started talking to her.

He _really_ was annoying.

"Oh come on; at least tell me your age! How old are you, 18? You look pretty young..."

Gritting her teeth she kept on, though she felt eyes on her. Glancing up she could see Marcus's eyes looking down on her. She could read that gaze perfectly.

_You better answer him; otherwise he'll never shut up._

"Twenty four," she answered grudgingly. It was barely a whisper, but in a quiet city it was like talking to a person right beside you.

"Whoa seriously? You don't look it." Baird tilted his head. "You look so much younger."

"Apparently she keeps up her appearance Baird, somethin' you fail to do." Sam smarted. Blue eyes glared at the dark female.

"Why is it that every time I say something you always attack me?"

"I didn' raise a hand against ya did I? Stop squealin'."

"Oh I'll show you who's gonna squeal in a minute..." Baird muttered.

Cole placed a hand on his shoulder with a grin. "Whoa there buddy, let's not abuse the teammates alright?"

Anya and Marcus sighed. "You know, you two should kiss already."

"What?! Her?! Nooooooo." Baird shook his head. "Not if my life depended on it."

"Oh be nice." Cole scolded.

"I don't wanna!" Baird complained.

"Baird, shut up before I put you in a corner."

"Yes mom." Came a sarcastic answer.

Buttercup bit her lip in exasperation. Was the whole team like this?

"Anyway, why did you join up Buttercup?" Baird questioned after sticking his tongue at Cole, ignoring the snicker from his friends in turn.

Anyone close to the dark skinned girl would've seen her fingers twitch near her dagger belt. She really wanted the man to shut up. "Stop calling me that." She muttered.

"Sorry, but until we get a name you will be Buttercup." He said with a smirk.

"Or Bitch," Anya added quietly. She glared as the female looked at her, apparently she heard her.

"If my name is Bitch then yours is Slut." Buttercup countered nastily. Anya bristled at that and narrowed her eyes. Everyone stopped.

"Come on now don't start this." Cole tried to come between the two, but before anyone could get close to them both females was in each other's faces. Anya was clearly taller than her, but that didn't intimidate the newbie. Marcus growled and pushed the two apart.

"Whatever beef you two have with each other can be settled later. We have to move."

"Of course, Sir." Buttercup hissed dangerously. Her arm reached up as she grasped the hilt of her sword. She squeezed it a few times, eyes locked on Anya's before she turned and walked away, arm dropping and swinging closely by her daggers. Her fingers twitched, but that was all.

Baird whistled. "Oi, I think she threatened you with her blade."

"Baird, stop instigating." Sam snapped.

"But it's true! You saw how she grabbed that thing! And look how her fingers twitched! She wants to chop some hide!"

"It's going to be yours, if you don't keep your mouth shut." Marcus warned as he walked off.

Baird narrowed his eyes before following with the rest. "So what happened here anyway? Did the Hammer misfire and hit this place too?"

"No," the trainee answered, surprising them. "The Locusts did this. They came in numbers with their monsters and weapons and attacked us. When you killed their leader they disappeared, but they've become bold and started attacking again. We thought them gone, we were wrong."

"Whoa, they did this?" Anya gasped.

"Yes," Buttercup said monotonously, narrowing her eyes as he glared back at the female. "While the city slept, they crept in and killed. Children, families, pets…" Her eyes flickered briefly before she turned around. "What's left of us seek refuge in Shinjuku, our warriors on its outskirts in a fort we named Sagawa. Unlike you Gears, we do not know how to deal with these monsters. We've been holding on, but not any longer. Supplies are low and sickness spreads."

"And they expect us to rush in and help? There are only five of us." Marcus said as he scowled. They couldn't do everything, _he_ couldn't do everything.

"You have read the report haven't you? You are supposedly supposed to see the damage so your Chairman can see if sending his Gears out to help us is the right decision, if it is "dire" enough."

Anya frowned at this and tilted her head. "Locusts are dangerous. Why would he need to check first?"

"Because you Chairman doesn't see us as important." She sneered. "Or rather your nation doesn't."

All of them stopped and stared as she kept walking. Cole scratched the back of his head as he blinked. "You're kid there has a grudge."

"Yea, apparently she doesn't like Americans." Marcus snorted.

"Well I'm Indian, I'm cool." Sam said with a shrug. "Let's keep movin'. Don't want to be a day late for our flight."


End file.
